


4. Loose

by ZsadistCortel



Series: Hetalia USUK 100 Theme Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Fail!America, Implied Sexual Content, Knot tying, M/M, Presents, Ribbons, Wrapping accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100+ themed drabbles starring America and England (and featuring their relationship with one another in different universes, times, and situations).</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

 

  1. **Loose**




 

 

America sucked at tying knots.  England knew that, but this was just ridiculous.  It was an odd scene England walked in on one Sunday morning near the end of September.  He walked into the living room to find America literally tied up in something.  “America?”

 

“Yeah, Iggy? What's up?....urk!”  England knelt next to his restrained lover. America was struggling to free himself but only ended up pulling the knots tighter.  The Brit sighed, forcing the American to lay still as he began working the knots out.  He'd been a pirate at one time. Knots were nothing to him!

 

“Why are you tied up in a length of ribbon?”  It was an odd thing for anyone to be trapped by.  “I know you aren't good with knots, but this......this is just embarrassing.”

 

“It's not like I tried to end up like this!  I was just trying to wrap some gifts.” England rolled his eyes. 

 

“Gifts for what? There aren't any important holidays until October.  And that's Halloween!”  England noticed a box partially obscured by hockey patterned wrapping paper.  It was most likely for Canada.  But that was beside the point.  Why the hell was America wrapping gifts now? The last of the knots was undone and America sat up, rubbing his limbs to return the circulation.  Then, he turned to face England, his usual dopey grin on his face.

 

“I know that! But if I don't buy people presents now, when Christmas rolls around I'll forget.....and I wanted to be sure to get you especially something really awesome!”  America looked away, clearly embarrassed.  England just smiled and leaned so he was resting his head on America's shoulder. 

 

“What did you get for me?”  England gave his lover a sly smile, cuddling closer and sneaking peeks around them to see if he could locate his present.. America hauled the older nation into his lap, England's head now resting over his heart.

 

“That,” America smirked down at his green-eyed love, “Is a secret.  And if you're trying to find it, you'll be sorry to know that it's not here. It's already safely hidden!”  England pouted cutely, trying to get his American to cave in and tell him.  America just laughed and gave the man in his lap a sweet kiss on the forehead.  England groaned in defeat, resting his head against his lover's chest once more, and America continued to chuckle at him.  England narrowed his eyes a bit, practically glaring at the broad chest in front of him.  A wicked smile spread across his face, unseen by the amused American holding him.  He refused to give up just yet!  Thus, England decided to try a new tactic.

 

“Please, tell me.”  England pressed small, wet kisses to the blue-eyed man's neck.  “I'll be in your debt if you tell me.”  A seductive smile formed on England's face.  America could feel it against his skin. The Brit gave a teasing nibble to the tan skin, licking at the mark he made.  America groaned at the feel of his lover's teeth gently biting along his neck, leaving marks that were then soothed by the deliciously wicked tongue the island nation had.

 

“Tempting....very tempting.  But you'll just have to wait until Christmas.”  America lifted England into his arms bridal style.  “I'm sure I can take your mind off of it somehow.”  With that, America strode toward the stairs to the master bedroom.  England struggled to get down, finally giving up when they reached the door to the bedroom.  If he couldn't know what his present was, he might as well enjoy America making him forget about it.  This should be fun.


End file.
